A Forgotten past and an Unknown Future
by MockingJay5
Summary: Kristina finds herself in a hard time when her mother is missing and she is forced to move to an unknown town. The kids there seem nice at first, but they have a secret, and Kristi's whole life has been a huge secret, that she soon find out...
1. Prologue A Wish Upon a Star

**_THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY: Thing 2 and CULLENCRAZY1_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THING 2:_ I loved writing this and i hope you enjoy our story. We really love reviews so please review if you read!!**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM CULLENCRAZY1:_ Hey, this is a story based on a character from another fanfic, A New Day Approaches. This is Kristina's story. Thing 2 and I are writing it, it's posted on each of our sites. This story starts with Kristina going through a tough time, maybe things change, maybe not. Please review and we'll keep writing. We hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

A Wish Upon a Star

It all started when my mom told me good bye before leaving for work. I was twelve at the time and afraid I would never see my mother again. When the cops showed up to my house I didn't know what to think. When the cops told my dad something like, "Mr. Bard, we are sorry to tell you...we found your wife's car and she is no where to be found. She is currently missing," I started to cry. I never expected this to happen to my mother. My mother loved everyone, at the time we could think of no one who would want to harm her and she had no reasons to leave without telling us. Even though I never gave up on finding my mom, the cops did, it was if they didn't care.

For a week my father and I sat around the house waiting on any news as to where my mother was, about six days later the police called. I slowly walked into the kitchen where my father was on the phone. At first you could see the hope in his eyes, but when the person on the other line said something bad his expression changed. I knew what this meant...they didn't find my mother and they were closing the case.

I spent a lot of time crying over my mother even though I knew she was out there somewhere. My dad told me when they closed the case that he doubted that she was still alive. It was mid July and I was supposed to be starting the eighth grade at the end of August. After a few weeks of my mom missing, I stopped eating or doing anything. Not to long after I broke down soon progressing into something more. My body was growing weaker from me starving myself and the therapist said I needed to get out of town for a while. I no longer got to be a normal little girl, with a best friend and a boyfriend later on; instead I got stuck in a boarding school for mentally disturbed children.

I never thought that would mean this horrible place becoming my home for nine months. So day in and day out I sat in the small dorm room not knowing if I would ever get through this without my mother. I would watch the clouds outside my room window and wonder when I would get to go outside again or if my mother would ever come back. I felt bad for my dad, he was always alone. If my mom was here we would be living our lives like we were supposed to. As school started I had to get a tutor or personal teacher to teach me in my room, just like everyone else in this stupid place, I felt so useless, but I was always extremely smart for my age, so I was told. To tell the truth, I hated it here. My dad would call me every night to check on me and I would always ask if I would be out of here soon but I always got the same response, "I don't know sweetheart, only when you get better."

As time dragged on I always hoped that my mom would come home and that I would get to see her. The days kept growing longer along with getting worse. I always felt horrible, I could barely look at myself anymore nor did I want too. I was dying and I knew it, my dad knew it, I even tried to explain to my best friend over the phone that I doubted I would live much longer and I told her to make sure to take care of my dad. My best friend was the nicest person and always happy, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. She helped me with everything, she was like my sister.

A couple weeks passed by, then months, and then I turned thirteen. It was right after my monthly appointment that the therapist and my dad walked in with smiles on their faces. I hoped they had good news.

"Kristina, we have decided it's time for you to come home," they told me.

I looked at both of them confused and dazed. Were they pulling a prank on me? My dad soon called my aunt so I knew they weren't lying. I couldn't help but be excited, after all the weeks of struggle and pain, the torture was over and I could live my life while searching for my mom. Maybe I would get to go to the local high school with my best friend by my side.

When my dad walked into my boarding room he sat on the end of my bed, "Kristina, the therapist said you get to come home tomorrow," I could feel myself perk up as I heard the news. I missed everything about home, the smell of my room, the sun shining in when it's sunny out, everything. From what my dad told me, nothing had changed about home, everything was left as is. The only difference is my next door neighbors moved away. That didn't matter though, I was just happy to be able to go and live the life waiting for me outside this room and school. Maybe I could find my mom and everything could get back to the way things were.

For the last time I looked over my old, shabby, boarding room and committed it to memory. This was apart of my life and it would just remind me to never give up.

For the first time in months I walked outside. Quickly, tripping as I wasn't use to the sun blaring in my eyes. I took this whole experience in as my dad helped me walk to the car. I smiled from ear to ear as I walked outside and felt the sun shine on my dark brown hair. I couldn't help but look up and feel the sun shine on my face for the first time in months, considering the therapist wouldn't let me outside due to the risk I might run away. I found my best friend Stacy leaning against my fathers car. She ran over to me as she saw me look at her.

"I guess this means you were never meant to die in this stupid boarding school after all," she said in her sweet voice, as she smiled that made me laugh.

I nodded, "I guess so," I said as we loaded into my dad's car, so I could finish the life I started.

* * *

**_NOTE:_ Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1 First Day

**_NOTE:_ Sorry it took so long to update but i had so much fun writing it with CULLENCRAZY1. We hope you enjoy it. Remember to review it. Thanks for all the support and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Day

After I got settled at home again, dad broke the news to me,"Kristy, I talked to your aunt and she thinks it would be best if we move to La Push, so we could be close to her...we are moving in three days," at first I thought he was playing with me. I could see he was worried about how I would take this, but I honestly didn't mind. Yeah, I would miss Stacy, but this is for the best. It will be ruff at first, because I have considered the facts that I am extremely skinny and labeled as mentally disturbed, which I am not. I'm ready for that though. But I am not going to talk about my mother or my time in that stupid boarding school. I refuse to tell anyone about my past. This is a way I could start my life over, making friends that like me for who I am not because they feel sorry for me. Maybe I would be lucky enough to find a nice friend or two, hopefully.

I went ahead and started packing everything in my room, like my dad told me. I didn't have much, so it wouldn't take me long to pack. I went ahead and started with my closet, packing all my clothes, except for a few outfits for the next two days. It was going to be tough saying good bye to Stacy but I would make sure to keep contact, no matter what. Stacy stuck with me through everything and I figured I owed her this at the least.

I heard someones footsteps walk into the room behind me, but I paid no attention to it because I was to paranoid about getting everything packed by tonight.

"Kristy," I heard Stacy's voice call.

I sighed,"Hey Stacy...did my dad tell you about us...moving?" I frowned hoping I didn't say something I would regret.

"Yeah, your dad told me when we came to pick you up yesterday," she said in her soothing voice. I sighed in relief.

Together Stacy and I finished packing my room. I could sense she was sad about me going, but happy at the same time. It's sad that this would be one of the last times I would see her but I had other things to worry about, plus my dad agreed to let her come visit whenever.

* * *

**3 Days Later...**

Today was my first day at La Push high school. It had already been a day since we moved. I was a little more enthusiastic about going to school, more than a normal teenager would be, but that's only because I haven't been to a real school in a year. I know that I will get a lot of stares because I'm not like everyone else, and I'm also the new girl in town. I am prepared for that; I think. I slumped out of bed, so wanting to not go to school today, but knowing that I have to.

I looked inside my new closet, in search of something to wear to school. My long brown hair was a long tangled mess today so I pulled it up into a ponytail with my bangs hanging down. I took a few deep breaths, as my nerves slowly got the best of me and headed for the bathroom. What if everyone thought I was weird or that I didn't belong? What if no one wanted to talk to me, much less be my friend? I know some people won't like me but that's just a part of life, there had to be a few decent people in this town though. I bit my bottom lip as I searched through my bathroom, I always bite my bottom lip when I'm nervous. I paced back and forth as I looked for some chap stick or lip balm, feeling my lips burn.

I heard my dad's footsteps as he made his way upstairs into my room; I turned to find him smiling. My Dad always made sure I was okay. But right now I wasn't really.

"What's up dad?" I tried to sound perky in hopes that he wouldn't notice I was nervous.

He took a deep breath in,"Aunt Kate got me a job where she works so you'll have to walk to school."

I nodded and went back to getting ready for my first day of high school.

I got dressed and got my books ready. It was time to eat breakfast, I would have to leave early to walk there. I trudged downstairs, reluctantly. My Dad had the newspaper in on hand while his coffee in the other. He was about to leave.

"What time do you think you'll get back?" I asked, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Probably about an hour or two after you, it will give you some time to do your homework," he winked. I giggled at his attempt to be funny.

"Have a great day sweetheart," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I'll try." I replied, sarcastically. I watched him walk out the door, and turned to the clock. Crap, I'm going to be late. I shoved one more mouthful of cereal into my mouth and threw the bowl in the sink, I'll clean I up later. I grabbed my bag and started on my way to school.

As I walked to school I tried not to think about what people would think of me. I was already nervous enough as it is, with my stomach doing flips. I couldn't help but wonder what people would think of me. I didn't want to be noticed. I wish I could go and leave without one single eye on me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, not here anyways.

As I walked into the parking lot I felt sick, I gulped. Everyone seemed to be walking in huge groups with all their friends, while I was alone, it made me feel self conscious. I could already feel everyones eyes on me as I made my way to the doors. I could hear all their whispers as people said,"She looks anorexic."

Anorexic, really? I mean, really, I love eating, but after nine months of being depressed and not wanting to eat anything but a little bit of crackers, you don't look like the healthiest person in the world. I felt sick too, like I wanted to throw up, but that was just because of the nerves, I kept telling myself.

I walked through the hallway looking for any sign of the front office, I figured by the time I came to the door that said ''MAIN OFFICE,'' I was off to a pretty good start. I could feel my body tense up as I went to open the door, getting my first glimpse of the school staff. The man behind the desk looked to be in his fifties, he was bald, and had big round glasses on. He was on the computer, as I walked in.

When he recognized my presence, he directed me to come over, and I weakly smiled. He gave me a list of all my classes while pointing out the best route to get there; impatiently I drummed my fingers against the desk top not paying attention. I just wanted this day to end.

"You must be Kristina Bard," He stared up at me with his cheeky grin. Ugh, I want to go home.

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice to answer.

"Here is everything you will need. I hope you enjoy," I walked away before he said anything else. All I could think about after that comment was,"_Yeah, I'll enjoy my first day at a school that I don't know anything about, with people I don't know, and teachers I don't know. Yeah, like that's going to happen."_

My full attention was focused on finding my locker, number five-fifty-six. As I scanned each locker, people stared, but I ignored them and kept trying to find my locker. This place was so confusing. I walked around looking for my locker and as if on cue someone tapped my shoulder, "Hi, I'm Shelby. I noticed you were looking for your locker, would you like me to help?" she asked generously. I looked up to find a pretty girl, with long flaming red hair, blue eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She looked kind, but that didn't help the feeling I had to just run away. I was always a very shy person.

I gulped,"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere," I stated, as if she hadn't figured that out yet. We kept walking along lockers; I kept peeking at the numbers. I didn't want to just stand there and talk to this girl I didn't even know.

"What number is it?" she asked in a rather sweet tone.

I looked around for a second, "Five-fifty-six and my name is Kristina," I said.

She smiled,"That's right beside my locker and pretty name by the way," she sounded rather excited...I followed behind her as she lead the way, "So how long have you lived here?" she asked

"Since yesterday morning," I answered.

She nodded and gestured her hand beside her locker. It took me a couple tries to get my locker open, but I finally got the combination right, I hurried as I shoved all my books into my locker but my history book.

I took a couple breaths,"So what class do you have first?" I looked over to find her grab her science book, she lifted it up showing me. I nodded.

I could see her staring at my book in shock,"You have history first? Only advanced advanced kids have that class first." her brows furrowed as I checked my schedule.

"Yep, see it says first period history room two-thirty-nine." I sighed hoping she wouldn't think I was weird.

"Wow, you never mentioned you were a genus and a cute one at that." she smiled in a reassuring way as I laughed.

"Thanks, Shelby."

She smiled,"I have to get to class but feel free to sit with me and my friends at lunch!" she said over her shoulder. By the time she was gone I noticed I forgot to ask how to get to my history class from here.

I made my way to class looking at the floor the whole time. I walked into my history class when I suddenly heard a bunch of husky sounding laughs, at first I thought they were laughing at me. I looked up at them and I was surprised by what I saw. There were three huge, muscular guys standing before me. They all looked the same with the russet colored skin, and dark cropped hair. They all seemed to be at least six foot five, but what confused me was they all looked as if they could be college kids, rather than ninth graders. They were huge, and I mean huge. They kept to themselves, though. They didn't even turn around to look at me enter the room.

I quickly went and sat in a seat, that wasn't taken, and sunk down, shyly. I was hoping I wouldn't catch anyone's attention. I didn't want to deal with that right now. The teacher was talking about the Civil War, the American Revolution. I knew all of this, but I took notes just to be sure. I had always been a good student; I just got sidetracked easily. I had filled a side of paper all about the Battle of Gettysburg, when the bell rang. I was glad to have history over with.

Second Period was another story; Math was always my best subject. I had no need to pay attention. Most of the time the teacher went over what he expects from the class this year and blah blah blah. While the teacher talked I mainly doodled on my notebook, not realizing the person beside me was staring. I looked over to find another big husky guy with russet colored skin, and dark cropped hair. The only thing I couldn't figure out though was he looked very familiar in one way or another. I looked into his eyes instantly regretting that decision. His eyes were exactly like my moms; hazel with a hint of blue around the edges. I felt like I wanted to cry and it was obvious he could tell. He looked down slowly, turning his attention back to the teacher when the bell rang.

I walked out of the room and through the doorway. Against the wall was Shelby. Oh great! She looked up to me and walked over. It wasn't that she wasn't nice, cause she was, it was just someone was noticing me. And I didn't want that.

"Hey, Kristina, are you having a good day so far?" She asked, walking along- side me. I wanted to yell "Not really!" But of course I didn't.

"Eh," I answered somewhat honestly. "Okay, I guess." She smiled and laughed. I hoped she wasn't laughing at me.

"What class do you have next?" She asked, kindly. I looked to my schedule, hoping she didn't have the same class as me.

"Science with Mr. Darby," I said. Science was my worst subject; I always got a bad grade. I was determined to change that here.

"Oh, me too!" _Perfect, just perfect_. Maybe it will be okay. I didn't reply, just forced a smile across my face and kept walking. I followed her to class. There were two desks in the corner. I knew she was going to sit next to me. But at least it was in the back, maybe she wouldn't talk to me. I set my books down and pulled out paper to take more notes. Mr. Darby was one of the younger teachers I have. He had blond hair with reading glasses on the end of his nose. He was standing up when I walked in and I didn't see him sit during the entire period, he had a lot of energy. We were learning Earth Science, that was the easier subject in science for me, but I took careful notes just in case. I was glad that he didn't call on me or Shelby didn't talk to me. I sighed when the bell rang. This meant lunch time, the hardest part of a new school.

Shelby walked with me, again, to my locker. I opened it easily and took out my paper lunch, that Dad packed for me.

"Are you going to sit with us?" Shelby asked, as we walked into the Lunch room. Where else would I sit?

"Sure," I smiled and followed her to a table, almost full of people. She introduced them all to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy looking around to find the boy who was staring at me in Math class. I found him, sitting at a large table with a bi group of people. They were the boys who looked much older and bigger to be in ninth grade. They were all boys, kept for one girl, sitting on the end, alone, with a scowl that looked as if it was permanently on her face. I turned back and forced down my sandwich, no matter how sick I felt. The bell rang again, two more classes. Shelby asked to see my schedule; I gave it to her, before we left.

"I'll see you in English," she handed it to me. I sighed and walked beck to my locker for my art sketch book.

I entered the class late because I got lost on my way to find it. The teacher didn't notice though, I snuck into a chair and started copying down the rules for using acrylics. Art went by fast, before I knew it the bell had rung. I was on my way to my last class: English. Shelby met me up about halfway to class.

"You happy the day's almost over?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to someone. I kept walking forwards.

"You could say that," I laughed. Shelby wasn't too bad. We walked into English, the teacher smiled to me. I blushed and sat down. I noticed the same boy was in this class with me too. I decided maybe Shelby would know who he was.

"Hey, Shelby?" I asked. She looked over, surprised that I brought up this conversation.

"Yeah?"

"You know who that boy is?" I asked and pointed over to him. She looked over and turned back with recognition in her eyes.

"Embry, Embry Call… why?" She looked confused.

"I don't know, just wondering." I turned back. The name wasn't familiar to me. But I felt like I knew him. One day at a new school and already a big mystery. I took many notes for English as well, my wrist hurt from writing so much. I shook it around to get the blood flowing. The teacher was cut off with the final bell. I sighed in happiness that school was over, for today at least. I wanted to run home. Shelby left me as I went to my locker. She came back just as I shut it.

"Are you walking home?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Want to walk together?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" I walked next to her down my street. We didn't talk much. Well, she did, but I just nodded in response. At least I had made one friend. She waved goodbye as I walked up my new driveway.

"See you tomorrow!" She yelled. At least today was over with.

* * *

**_NOTE:_ We hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was fun writing it. Remember to review it please.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Beach

**_NOTE:_** **Sorry it took forever for CULLENCRAZY1 and I to update. This is a very long chapter and we hope you enjoy. We had a great time writing this so we hope you have a great time reading it. Please leave reviews with what you liked and did not like. Also if you have any ideas you would like to see happen in the story please message CULLENCRAZY1, myself, or just leave a review on either of our pages.**

**We hope you really enjoy our story so far. Please Review!!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Beach

Today started out just like yesterday. I yanked everything out of my closet in hopes to find the perfect outfit. Nothing seemed reasonable for the weather or to blend it at school. Instead I let my hair down so I could use it to block my face since i wouldn't be finding an outfit to help me blend; I loved the length of my hair for that specific reason. I couldn't help but be nervous again; what if Shelby decided not to talk to me today? What if she finally figured out that I was a dork that was not worth anyone's time?

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the sink to brush my teeth when I noticed the time, I had to leave now or I would have to run to school... again. I quickly brushed my teeth while putting on whatever I grabbed first; I ended up wearing a baby blue tank top with a white shawl and blue jeans. That seemed like a reasonable outfit but whether I liked it or not it would have to do. I quickly snatched up my bag shoving all my books and homework into it. I had no time to eat breakfast today.

My dad was already gone by the time I got down stairs. Right now I wished Stacy was here to walk me to school and make me feel calm but, I was already late and if I wanted to wallow about Stacy not being here, I would have to do it while running to school.

I only lived a block or two away from school, so I didn't have to run far. As I rounded the corner I noticed Shelby standing outside by the door looking for something or someone. She couldn't be looking for me, could she? No, I met her yesterday, unless she was that nice. I went ahead and walked straight forward taking a deep breath before coming into her view.

I could see a smile come across her face as she saw me, "Kristina! Over here!" She screamed while flaring her arms over her head. It made me laughing knowing how stupid she looked; she reminded me of Stacy. Well, for now anyway, she didn't think I was a weirdo. But opinions change.

I gulped, "Hey Shelby, what are you doing out here?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Waiting for you… What else would I be doing?" She seemed sincere as she spoke.

"I don't know, but anyways what's up?" Once again I took a deep breath in. I needed to be nice to Shelby; she put up with me on my first day here.

"Well, my mom told me about the big bonfire at the beach today. A bunch of people from around here are going. She said I could bring one friend and I want you to come with me. That is if you can of course," a smile touched her lips. Does she feel sorry for me or something? She has only known me for a day, and I'm not that interesting. I had to answer her though and what is the worst that could happen? She seemed sweet and well she is the only friend I have right now.

"Sure, I guess I will come. I just don't know how to get to the beach." I looked down at the ground. I felt stupid. "I'll also have to call my dad to let him know, but I don't think he'll have a problem" I stated an added the part at the end for her.

"Ok! Great, I can't wait. The bonfire starts around eight so I will tell my mom to stop by your house to pick you up and then we will head to the beach." I could hear the excitement in her voice. To tell the truth, I was pretty excited too. It sounded fun and how could I turn her down? She is the only person, other than her friends, who have talked to me so it might be nice to get out. And maybe I would find out more about this place, or meet some new people.

The bell finally rang meaning first period would start in two minutes and if Shelby and I didn't get a move on soon we would be late. I ran to my my locker nearly tripping twice. I practically threw all my books in my locker other than my history textbook. History flew by very fast; we just wrapped up the Gettysburg Address when the bell rang. I walked to Math, quickly.

I walked in again to husky laughter and the same three huge guys. Today they all looked over at me with curious eyes. One smiled, it was the same guy that was staring at me last math class. He still looked familiar. I went ahead and went to the back of the room to be followed by Embry Call. I wish I knew where I recognized him from. I went ahead and took out the notes from the previous math class, to get ready.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm Embry, what's your name?" I didn't know if I should answer, but I did want to figure out how I knew him.

"Um, Kristina," I replied. He was big, and I was surprised that he left his smaller group of friends. From what Shelby had told me about them on the walk home from school yesterday, they never really talked to anyone. I could feel him staring at me and I turned to see him writing something down on a piece of paper,

_**I have never see you here before. Did you just move to town?**_

I looked over at him to find the most familiar smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back and reply. I took out my pencil and jotted my answer down on the piece of paper,

_**Yeah, i just moved here three days ago.**_

I could see the teacher shuffling around trying to explain how to multiply fractions. I looked over to find Embry writing out what looked like a paragraph. He slipped the note over to me, while winking.

_**I know this might sound weird, but i recognize you from somewhere but i have no idea where. If you aren't busy tonight stop by the bonfire at the beach. It would be nice to figure out why i might recognize you.**_

I re-read the note about four times making sure I understood. Quickly I pulled out my pencil once again and wrote,

_**I recognize you from somewhere too. I already had plans to go to the bonfire with one of my friends. I will talk to you then.**_

I slipped the note to him as i saw him nod in return. I went ahead and adverted my eyes back to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Embry smile and put the notes away. The bell rang; I stood up, hoping he was gone. He was, back with his friends, walking out of the room. But I thought I saw him turn around and wink to me again. But it could have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

I walked out of the classroom in a state of confusion; What happened couldn't have been real. Maybe this is all a dream. I saw Shelby waiting for me at my locker and decided I might as well play along.

"Hey, Shelby. The weirdest thing happened to me in math class today." I sighed as I shoved my history and math book into my locker while rummaging for my science book.

"What happened?" she asked in her sincere, sweet voice.

"I talked to Embry Call, well actually he talked to me," a smile spread across my face, waiting to hear Shelby's reaction.

I looked over to find Shelby's mouth agape; once again she made me laugh. You could see her attempt to straighten up; though she was not succeeding.

She took a very deep breath in before she spoke,"Y-You talked to E-Embry Call?"

I chuckled once more, "Well, when I walked into math he followed me back to our table and then he asked me my name and for the rest of class we passed notes back and forth," I said, hoping I didn't say to much.

As Shelby paced I couldn't help but notice her waving her hands everywhere, "Shelby what in the hell are you doing?" I asked while shaking my head back and forth.

She looked at me and once again started waving her arms around, almost smacking an eleventh grader in the process, " This is how I keep from screaming, squeaking, etc.," she said in a very casual tone. I could see her breathing heavily; it looked as if she might go into shock.

She stopped pacing and quickly walked over to me still waving her arms around, "What did you talk about exactly?"

I sighed and quickly told her what we talked about on the way to science. We entered the science room to find Embry Call's friend sitting in Shelby's seat. I looked to find Shelby half way across the room already in Paul's regular seat. Shyly I looked at the floor and made my way for the empty seat beside Embry's friend.

As I sat my books down on the edge of the table and noticed Embry's friend turn to look at me, "Hey, I'm Paul; I'm one of Embry's friends...but I was wondering can you sit with us at lunch today?" he asked.

I couldn't believe my ears. I had never had a boy even talk to me back in New York and now, every class I walk into I have boys asking me all sorts of questions. Is this all a joke or is he serious?

I looked over at him and sighed, "If you are playing a joke on me it's not funny. I know I'm the new girl in town but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings," I saw him chuckle as I took a deep breath in, happy to get that over with.

"We aren't playing a joke on you. We, and I mean all the Quiluetes want you to come sit with us at lunch," a smile slowly spread across his face once again.

I looked to find Mr. Darby writing on the board; as class had already began.

I looked straight into his eyes and felt a slow sigh of relief go through me, "Sure but my friend Shelby is sitting with us too." Paul nodded in answer to my request and quickly started catching up with the teacher.

Not to long after the little conversation I had with Paul, did the bell ring loud and clear. It was already lunch time. Shelby quickly hopped up and ran over to me as I gathered my things, "What did he have to say?!" she rushed as we headed to her locker.

"Well he wants me to sit with their group at lunch but he said you could come if you want," I added the last part hoping that would make her want to come more; obviously it had worked. As the words came out of my mouth she quickly lit up with excitement.

She squeaked a little not noticing all the turning heads, "Lets go!" she said, quickly grabbing my arm and practically dragging me into the cafeteria when she noticed two blank seats waiting for us at the one big table which sat about eight overly sized guys and one disgusted looking girl. I froze, something told me to turn around and go and sit with Shelby's friends. But I needed to find out how I knew Embry.

"What are you doing? Come on," Shelby whispered, pulling me closer. I got my legs to work again and I walked up to the table. The girl mumbled something and turned away. Yeah, she looked nice.

"Um…," I didn't know what to say. I looked to Embry, who was watching every move I made.

"Guys this is Kristina, and her friend Shelby," Embry said, turning to the boys at his table. Everyone looked to him and me, back and forth, which made me a little bit nervous. But I mouthed the word 'thanks' to him. He mouthed back, 'no problem' and smiled. I stood there for about a minute, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Well, sit down," one very dark boy said. He had black hair and dark eyes. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you. Embry's told us a lot about you." He smiled. Embry shot him a mean glance, it made me laugh. Shelby and I sat down next to each other, in the middle of the bench surrounded by boys on both sides. The boys questioned me about where I lived and my life. They asked Shelby how long she's lived on the reservation. I had a good time and time flew by fast. I noticed the entire time we were there, the girl never once spoke to anyone, she just scowled and ate her sandwich. She looked like she was about eighteen or older. But she looked mean, depressed and dark…. The nice person inside of me wanted to help, but I didn't say anything.

The rest of the day i couldn't help but think about the bonfire and the girl who sat with us at lunch. Maybe she didn't like new people?

Time passed quickly until English class came: I walked in to find Embry at my desk holding a piece of paper. Shelby for a minute looked as if she was scowling at me until she quickly turned and sat up front leaving me to go sit by Embry. I quickly sat down as the teacher had just walked in. Embry turned to look over at me when he startled me by laughing.

I looked around to find everyone staring, "Embry, everyone is staring. What's so funny?" I started to laugh myself as I noticed how funny his laugh was. After he calmed down, he answered my question, he just shook his head. That wasn't going to cut it. He burst out laughing and made everyone in the room stare at me, for the reason he won't tell me. No.

"What was funny?" I pushed. He sighed and looked over to me.

"Just forget it," he said.

"No, tell me! I want to know," I begged. He sighed.

"Okay. I think your friend likes me," he watched for my reaction. My friend?

"Shelby? Yeah, you're a nice guy, I bet a lot of people like you," I didn't understand what he was saying. He just shook his head with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You don't get it."

"Then help me get it," I really wanted to know now.

"Not like. I meant like _like_" he sighed. I couldn't respond then because the teacher walked past with the lecture about Shakespeare.

"_Shelby and Embry, together? That would be weird_," I thought.

Through out class I wondered what that piece of paper Embry was holding was for; maybe it's for Shelby? or me? No. Probably not. I sat in class taking glances at Embry and Shelby. Embry seemed happy and Shelby seemed mad or gloomy, I couldn't really tell the difference. But she wasn't happy, I could tell that.

I looked back to Embry. I still had a nagging feeling that I knew him from somewhere. It bothered me. I promised myself that I would find out. I saw the paper in his hand; he tucked it into his pocket. I glanced at the clock. Ugh, school is so boring sometimes. When the bell rang, I got up out of my chair. I picked up my books and turned around. It surprised me that Embry was still here. Normally, he left as soon as the bell rang. He was sitting on his desk smiling to me.

I took a deep breath in trying to comprehend the whole day when I saw Embry put his hand into his pocket and bring out the piece of paper, then he interrupted my thoughts.

"Kristina, here is my phone number. Call me tonight," before I could respond Embry was gone. I turned around to find Shelby, by the door waiting for me, almost in tears; I couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe, just maybe Embry was right about Shelby liking him. Either way I had to find out for the sake of our friendship. She ran out of the room, to get away from me probably. I felt terrible. I ran after her.

"Shelby! Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around, betrayal on her face.

I was at loss of words when she said,"What?" I opened my mouth but closed it. If I could speak, I would probably make it worse. She sighed.

"My Mom will pick you up at eight. Be ready," she said and walked away. I didn't go after her, I wouldn't know what to say. Maybe I could fix this tonight at the bonfire. I took out the piece of paper Embry gave me. It did have a phone number on it. I sighed and went to my locker to get ready to go home.

The day seemed to go great except for Shelby practically hating me. I couldn't believe Shelby liked Embry. For some reason I felt like she liked someone in my family, which made me feel awkward around her. My mind was full of thoughts all the way home. On the bright side, I had the bonfire to look forward to tonight.

I walked up what was now my drive way expecting to see the garage door shut and my dad still at work; instead he was home three hours early. I opened the door, confused.

"Kristina?" My Dad asked. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, Dad."

"Hey Honey, how was school?" He asked, peeking out of the kitchen. Some of me really wanted to talk about Embry and Shelby to him, get advice on how to fix it. But then I also thought I should figure it out myself. So I decided to leave that specific part out.

"Okay. I got a 90% on a science quiz," I smiled.

"Great!"

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked, curiously. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, honey... I have the night off and i wanted to spend time with you," slowly a smile spread across his face.

Instantly i felt bad, "Dad i don't know how to tell you this, but i have plans to go to a bonfire tonight," slowly his smile melted from his face leaving a spot of disappointment. I knew this would happen eventually. I had to figure out a way to spend time with him.

"How about you come to the bonfire with Shelby, her mom Cassandra, and I... if you want to," I couldn't help but ask if he wanted to come. I didn't want my dad to be by himself tonight.

"You wouldn't mind me coming?" He asked, excited now. I didn't really. I just needed to talk to Embry again.

"No, of course not. It's at the beach. Shelby's Mom is picking us up around eight," I smiled at my father's happy face.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go get ready," he said and got up to walk to his room. I watched him leave thinking about how much I loved him and he loved me. I looked at the clock. 7:00, I might as well get ready now.

Today seemed to go by in a blur. I couldn't help but wonder if today was just a dream and if i would wake up from it any second. Unfortunately, it was almost time for Shelby's mom to pick my dad and I up and I have yet to find an outfit. As I dug through my closet i could here my dad talking to someone on the phone, apparently he was arranging a meeting with someone. Probably for work.

But I noticed he was talking very quietly. Oh, it probably didn't mean anything. I looked around my closet for something to wear. I wasn't sure what the beach was like. Or the nights here for that matter, where they warm or cool? I didn't know, so I took a guess and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed a jacket, just in case. And I walked out just as my Dad hung up the phone.

I opened the front door ready to see Shelby when I found Embry sitting in the front yard with no shirt. He looked up as he heard my dad slam the front door shut. Quickly Embry looked up at me with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but look dumb founded. What was he doing in my yard? With no shirt on?! I met him yesterday. And it was sort of chilly outside. I started to freak out about how my Dad would react to having this shirtless boy he didn't know, smiling at me, sitting on his yard. My Dad turned around and gasped. He nudged my arm.

"That's not Shelby. Is it?" He joked.

"Dad!"

I looked at him feeling the blood rush to my face, "No that is Embry Call. He goes to school with me and Shelby!" I hissed wishing my dad would leave the subject alone.

To my shock my dad stretched out his hand and helped Embry up from the ground.

"Well, Embry you look like a fine boy and it's nice to finally....uh, I mean it's nice to meet you," Embry looked as confused as I did by how polite and cool my dad was acting. Slowly he withdrew his hand and slid it into his pocket.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bard," said Embry slowly letting a smile light up his face once again. My Dad pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. I watched Embry turn around to the car parked in the garage. I guess it was a big deal because he blankly stared at it for, what felt like 5 minutes.

"You like it?" My Dad asked. He had his eye on this car since he first saw it, he's always told me that it is his nicest car he's ever had. I remember when we had an old beaten up car, he would force himself to go to work to save up to buy himself this car. I was pretty used to it. But I forgot what a big deal it is to any car lover.

"No way! You have a 2007 Chevrolet Corvette Zr1!!" He practically yelled. My Dad just laughed.

"It's nice isn't it?" He said.

"YES!" He yelled and walked around it to get a better view. I would never understand boy language. My Dad laughed, he liked being the 'cool' guy.

"Want a ride? I assume you are going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah I am. You're going to let me ride in that?" He asked, still excited. It's just a car.

"Yes. If it's okay with Kristi." Both boys looked over to me.

"Uh yeah, I wanted to go with Shelby anyway." And I did. Embry looked over in a 'thank you so much I love you' look. I looked away, embarrassed. I watched my Dad as he hit the button on his keys that started the engine. Embry watched in awe.

"You sure you don't mind, kiddo," Dad whispered to me.

"Naw, I wanted to talk to Shelby about something. And it's not like the beach is far away or anything," I smiled and hugged him, because out the corner of my eye I saw a blue minivan pull up onto the driveway: Shelby.

I looked up to my Dad, he was sliding a pair of sunglasses on, being the cool guy again and sank into the car, followed by Embry on the other side. I ran up to Shelby's car and opened the door. Shelby sat in the seat across from the door I opened. She stared out the windshield at the car. So my hopes of her not seeing Embry were a failure.

"Hey Shelby," I tried to lighten the mood. She didn't answer me.

"Look I know you're mad. But I don't know what I did," I whispered. She just sighed.

"What did I do wrong, Shelby?" I asked. I needed her to talk about it with me.

"Nothing! That's the problem. You did nothing. I've liked Embry for a year and you come along and he immediately likes you. It's not fair!" She spoke up but kept it a whisper.

"So why are you mad at me?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"I don't know I just am! I thought maybe you guys would be good friends and I still had a chance but when he gave you his phone number I knew it was over!"

"I'm sorry for talking to someone, gosh." The rest of the ride was quiet. Neither Shelby nor I spoke a word. A few minutes later, her mom drove up on a gravel parking lot; I opened the door and got out.

"Thank you for the ride Ms. Cassandra," I said as she wheeled down her window.

"No problem. You guys were quiet, everything okay?" I didn't know what to say, so I lied.

"Yeah," I smiled and walked away. I had only gotten a few steps when I heard it, the loud sound of a huge engine, coming closer. I stopped to see the corvette come down the road, pretty fast. I could see the figures. My dad had his driving smile on his face it made me laugh because next to him was Embry with the goofiest grin on his face. Now was the time I thought to myself, _I don't know these people. And I am certainly not related to one._ That thought made me laugh more. The car skidded to a stop and parallel parked.

Embry hopped out of the car and started towards the beach stopping as he saw me sitting on a broken log. I couldn't help but feel horrible about what happened between Shelby and I. She was mad at me for Embry _possibly_ liking me, which happened to be unlikely. For some reason Embry felt like family and nothing else. He was a friend and that was all i could ask of him.

I sniffled, at this point i couldn't help but let myself cry; crying seemed to be a very embarrassing part of me. How could one guy make someone so upset? It just wasn't fair.

I tried to straighten up as Embry came closer to me, but it seemed impossible as my eyes were red and swollen from crying, not to mention i had the sniffles now.

I could hear Embry's foot steps grow faster as he came into view, "Kristina are you all right? What's wrong?" he sounded worried, which didn't help.

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'll meet you on the beach in a minute," my voice was thick from crying.

I wish i could go home but that would make my dad disappointed.

Once again Embry sat on the ground in front of me and started rubbing my leg; it was very soothing and made me wish i had a brother like him. I tried to stop the tears. It wasn't my fault. But the only thing that kept running through my mind was that I'd lost my first friend I made here. I felt like the most unlucky person alive.

"Shh I'm not going anywhere. First, stop crying so you can tell me what's wrong," he insisted. I tried my hardest to do as he said. I pushed the sad part back in my mind. I would have to cry sometime but not now. I didn't want my dad to see me this way. But I just couldn't do it. I was surprised that my dad just walked past us, down the beach to where there were voices. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I started crying again.

"Shh calm down. Tell me what happened," he begged. He looked like he was hurting too. I tried to get my breath back. When I did, he stopped rubbing my leg and sat up next to me, holding my right hand.

"It was nothing, you don't need to know," I said. I was embarrassed at how I let such a little thing make me break down.

"Tell me," he said. And all I wanted to do was tell him. I explained everything word for word, what she said and how I responded. At the end he had hurt in his eyes.

I looked up to find Embry shaking his head in disappointment.

"Embry I didn't mean to upset you. Somehow my day went from great to horrible and now I'm making everything worse." I started sobbing once again.

"I know. I feel like I've made a huge mess though. I'll fix it, don't worry. Just please stop crying," he whispered. He stroked my hand with his thumb as he talked, looking down at it. It was the first time I noticed his hand was huge, much bigger than mine. I nodded and eventually stopped. He was still stroking my hand as I stopped crying.

He sat up in one fast motion. I couldn't believe how fast his reflexes were, but that was beyond the point. I could only think about one thing now: what he meant by "I'll fix it, don't worry."

He sat up in one fast motion. I couldn't believe how fast his reflexes were, but that was beyond the point. I could only think about one thing now: what he meant by "I'll fix it, don't worry."

I quickly stood up as he took off for the beach, I had to run to keep pace with him, "What are you going to do Embry?"

"I'm going to fix this, I can't let you take the blame for my stupid mistake," his hands were shaking.

I didn't know what to say, I was lost of words.

I tried to keep pace with him as Shelby came into view, i knew exactly what he was about to do; He was going to ask Shelby out just to make everything better between us.

My breathing became heavy as realization hit me, he was going to date someone just to fix our friendship.

Shelby turned my way as she saw i was running to keep up with Embry, quickly the smile melted from her face. She suddenly started glaring at me, making me want to cry again. I held the tears back. But the sniffling started again. Embry slowed down so I could walk next to him.

"Shh no crying," he whispered. I tried to follow his order as hard as I could.

Quickly he walked up to Shelby and tapped her on the shoulder, letting a fake smile cover his face, "Hey, Shelby i was wondering if you would like to go for a walk together?" his voice sounded bored and somewhat sad.

Shelby turned to look at her friends with a bored expression on her face and quickly told them, "I will be back in a few minutes."

Together Shelby and Embry to off down the beach. I had no idea what to do now except go talk to Jacob Black.

I casually strolled over by the group of Quiluetes waiting for a chance to join them. Before my chance though, Paul, Embry's huge friend turned around and asked me to join them.

Once again i noticed the girl sitting near the edge of the trees with the same scowl on her face.

Many thoughts ran through my head as we glared at each other, "_Why is she always so mad? Could it be me she hates? Or am I getting in the way of something?_" as i thought about these questions i noticed Shelby walking my way.

Most of the boys stopped talking as she walked right past me. I had the urge to cry again. I didn't like the way our friendship turned. It seemed it was over. It was so quiet, I could hear her feet hit shells or pebbles. I watched Shelby as she walked up to her Mother. She must have asked something because her Mom nodded and stood up. I wasn't sure where they were going, but I had the idea we weren't friends anymore. I held in the tears because Embry told me not to cry. Why was I constantly sad? Depressed? I hated it.

I was sitting next to Paul, who turned to look at me every few seconds, but I didn't want to look him in the eye. I just watched as my first friend here walked to her car to leave. It was at that point that I knew, that unless some miracle happened tonight that made me feel better, then there was no other option than crying myself to sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 3 Weekend Away

**_NOTE:_ I had a blast writing this chapter. I hope you like the twist. Please make sure to review and let us know what you think and would like to see happen in our story. Thank you everyone who has read our story. Please review.**

**_P.S._: Sorry about the hold up on updates. Everything is getting crazy with school about to start up but we hope to have the next chapter posted next week.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Weekend Away

The week had passed by fast after the Bonfire. School was boring except for lunch, when I got to talk to Embry and his friends. On Thursday we made plans to hang out all weekend and I would just stay the night at Embry's. I was very surprised that my Dad was okay with this. I didn't think of Embry as a boyfriend, yet. He was just a very good friend. I had never had a boyfriend so I didn't know how it felt but I was pretty sure Embry didn't feel that way about me. Actually, I doubt I would ever think of him as a boyfriend but more like a brother.

It happened to be a long weekend because of Labor Day so we had plenty of time to do whatever. I expected to go to the movies or just hang out so I packed a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts.

School went by slow today, maybe it was just because I was excited about hanging out with "the pack" as they called themselves. Today the plan was I was going to meet up with some of them at Embry's house after school. And I would drop off my stuff and then we would see what happens. Embry told me that we had no real plans. We'd just see what happened. I was kind of glad. I was tired of having everything planned out with school and homework. And my Dad was happy that I was getting to know people that lived around here.

As for Shelby, I was sure our friendship was over. She hadn't talked to me after the bonfire. She just walked past me. She didn't sit with me anymore. At first, I was upset but Embry calmed me down, I remember that he said, "It's her loss. You are a great friend and it's her fault. You're too good for a friend like that," he had told me at lunch one day. After that, I started feeling a lot better about who and who were not my friends.

In a way I missed having Shelby around, she knew what to say and when to say it but so did Embry. Shelby reminded me of Stacy, a lot, so every time I saw her it made me feel like Stacy was no longer my friend either.

Paul made me laugh a lot. I couldn't help but smile now when I saw him. He was like the older brother I never had. On Wednesday he stood up for me when a kid tripped me in the cafeteria, not to mention he almost got all the Quiluetes involved, except for the girl who was always mad, and she happened to be named Leah. Leah just laughed at me when i tripped, but she got what she deserved when Embry embarrassed her in front of the whole school by pulling her pants down when we had gym. I just had to laugh at that. She stomped away to the locker room.

It started to seem, to me, that all of the Quiluete boys seemed like my brothers. They always made me laugh when I felt bad, which, for me, was a lot. They made me smile and think. And someone was always there for me. They became my best friends at school.

I looked up at the clock during Math. Embry noticed.

"Excited, are we?" He joked. I nodded and laughed.

Math was already over and I was on my way to Science when Paul caught up with me, "Hey Kristi! So are you excited about this weekend?" he asked. I turned when I noticed what he had called me.

I sighed, "My name is Kristina, not Kristi."

Paul chuckled, "Well, Kristi is shorter and it's easier to write," he winked. Lately, Paul and I would pass notes in Science trying to waste time and guess what random topic Jacob and his friend Quil would come up with.

They started this "Would you rather" game and turned it into either an uncomfortable time or a gross time. Paul would just laugh and shake his head, but he'd answer the question. Quil would burst out laughing. And Jacob would laugh too. Me? I started to get a little worried about the teenage boys I was hanging out with. I had to admit, it was funny. Like when they wrote this…

_**Jake: Would you rather drink pee or eat dog crap?**_ Quil wrote and passed it to Jacob. He put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. I watched as he wrote his answer and a question for me.

_**Oh drink pee for sure. Kristi: Would you rather date handsome, smart and strong me or Paul?**_ Jake wrote and passed it to me. Paul read it and he leaned back in his chair, pulled his hand out and smacked the back of Jacob's head. He flinched after and rubbed the back of his head. I giggled.

"Answer it," Jake whispered.

_**I'm not answering that. Forget it.**_ I wrote. I would have said it but I didn't want to get in trouble.

Normally we had teachers walking around the cafeteria to make sure we weren't talking about anything inappropriate, so we always had to bring paper and pencil to lunch. People normally stared at us as we would randomly burst out laughing from a question Quil would ask or we would start gagging from something gross Paul wrote. Lunch time was pretty fun.

Science class continued as Paul and I passed notes debating on what topic Quil would come up and whether it would be gross or uncomfortable.

I looked over toward the clock, we still had 10 minutes of class.

_**I still think Quil is going to make us play would you rather today, just like always**_, I smirked as Paul started scratching his head with his pencil. He saw me slide the paper over and quickly made a gagging gesture as he probably thought about our last game of Would You Rather. By the time Paul slid the paper back over to me class was over and there was no point in arguing over it anymore; either way we would find out in less than five minutes.

I chucked my books into my locker when Shelby opened hers, ignoring my presence once again. I followed Quil down the hall way, noticing his binder and ten pencils. I smirked as I thought about Paul's face when he finds out that I won the bet, again.

Embry and Jacob greeted me as I walked into the cafeteria. Most kids had gotten used to the fact of me hanging out with all the Quiluetes, but as for the others they just starred at me when I entered the cafeteria.

I followed Jacob to a table outside and there was only one seat left and it was by Leah Clearwater. I couldn't believe I had to sit by her. Leah's brother, Seth, thought it was funny how we always argued, but I didn't. Seth was in the same grade as Jacob,Embry,Paul,Quil, and I. As for the rest of the Quiluetes they had either already graduated or they were Seniors. Leah was a senior, and of course she hated me for no reason. One day she told me I didn't belong with their "kind". Leah always made me angry and I could never understand why.

Today Jacob wanted to sit outside and eat lunch since it was sunny. I quickly sat down beside Leah having a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Jacob. I have a bad feeling about today, like something bad is going to happen," I held my breath waiting for him to answer.

As he went to reply the over head speaker came on with the principals squeaky voice, "All students report to the gym immediately."

I turned to Embry and he sighed along with Jacob, "Kristi. I think your right so I want you to go to the gym with Embry and as soon as the assembly is over go home with him, and that's an order," said Jacob. I crossed my arms about to protest when Embry put his hand up to stop me.

Hastily, Embry grabbed my hand and towed me to the gym to be followed by all of the other students. Everyone had a look of panic and confusion. I saw the principal standing on the other end of the gym holding the microphone, "I am sorry to interrupt your lunches everyone but we have an emergency. Shortly after third period we had a phone call from our police department stating that the Forks and La Push area has one of the biggest storms in our history rising. It is predicted to cause major flooding and many damages. We ask all students to please go get your belongings and report to your home rooms within the next ten minutes."

I looked up at the window to see the sun hidden behind many gray clouds. I couldn't help but stare as Embry stiffened, practically in shock, not knowing what to do. I knew my dad worked with my Aunt at the fire department but what worried me the most was whether he would be alright. Embry stood there for a minute before grabbing my arm once again and throwing me on his back. I looked behind me to see the school no where in sight. I could see the sky turning black as he ran off into the distance at an over whelming pace.

Within two minutes of the assembly I could see a little black house with a short narrow driveway. Embry turned and followed the path up to the door, "Welcome to your home for the next couple days."

I started to cry, I was so confused and I had no idea what was happening. I looked down at my phone to see, "**1 MISSED CALL**" across the screen. I opened the phone up to see my dads phone number across the screen. He left one message. I walked up the porch stairs and sat down listening to my message, "Sweetheart, I am sorry but our side of town is being evacuated at this moment so I will need you to stay with Embry and his family for the next few days, maybe a week or two. I know you probably worried about me but everything is okay and I know you are in safe hands. Just trust me, I hope to see you soon. I love you. Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and threw it at the ground. Why did this have to happen to me? Why? I slumped down onto the nearest chair immediately throwing my hands up to cover my face. I could hear whispering as I lifted my head to find all of my friends sitting around me; I could feel Paul starring into my back.

"I'm sorry Kristi. I know it must be tough to have your dad risking his life but you always have your mom,"said Paul. I could feel a sudden burning on my shoulder as he gently laid his hand on my shoulder. For a second I thought his hand was on fire, since it was so hot. After, a couple minutes his words sunk in, I could no longer breath. Panic rushed through me.

"My m-mom is..." I couldn't continue, I felt as though my heart my explode from all the pain and pressure inside of me. I looked around and saw Embry sitting on the opposite chair with his hands in fist.

There was no point in hiding my past no longer, "My mom has been missing s-since I was t-t-twelve," I looked up and immediately fell to the grown clutching my chest. I couldn't bear the pain washing through me. It was like my mom had just been here and in seconds she was ripped from my arms to never come back.

I looked around still clutching my chest, the sky was almost pitch black from the storm. I could hear the rain hitting the concrete, like everything was in slow motion. Then, I could no longer hold my eyes open; I slowly let myself drift into the darkness I longed to avoid.

I woke up to the sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches. I couldn't remember what had happened earlier this morning, all i could remember was Paul's face. Then everything slowly turned black...

I sat up looking for any explanation of where I was. I saw pictures of Embry all over the house, along with his father. I could see no trace of his mother anywhere though. I looked around the room I was in.

It looked like a spare bedroom. Mainly because it didn't have any personal items of anyone's and the walls were painted a neutral color. It was nice. I got off of the bed and walked to the door. I stopped and listened. I heard Embry talking softly downstairs, along with Paul, Quil, Jake and two girl's voices.

Slowly, i walked out of the room to find two identical twin sisters standing in my pathway. Both of them had light blonde hair that fell in beautiful loose curls down to their hips. They had startling light blue eyes along with a light skinned complexion. They were tall and thin and looked to be the same age as myself.

Both girls smiled, "Hey, you must be Kristi. I am Jessica-Storm, and this is my twin sister Rosalinda," she said.

I gulped, i could feel my stomach flipping around, "My names Kristina actually, but everyone just calls me Kristi."They both smiled at me. I wondered if they were Embry's friends too. The only girl I have seen hang out with them is Leah. But they seemed nice.

"It was raining pretty hard, so we decided to walk over here to see how you guys were doing. It's nasty out there. Starting to flood the streets," Rosalinda said. I nodded. Now that I thought about it, I could hear the rain on the roof. It was pouring down.

When I was younger I used to be afraid of storms. The lightning would scare me. It would light up the entire room and then go black again. And the thunder was loud. I remember one time when I was in the car with my Mom and Dad and it started to storm…

I couldn't help but cry then; I was only eleven at the time. My mom would always comfort me by singing the lullaby she came up with. It relaxed me when ever a storm would hit.

When i opened my eyes once again, still thinking about the past, I could see Jessica-Storm and Rosalinda talking to each other in hushed tones.

"Rosalinda where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, they are all in the kitchen," - for a moment she paused to look behind her - "You know Embry really cares about you, so I wouldn't worry about the storm right now." she winked at me and quickly her sister and herself walked down the hallway.

I stood for a moment and decided to go see Embry and his friends. I walked into the kitchen and saw them all sitting at the table. Embry looked up before anyone else did.

"Hey," he said and smiled. I smiled back and pulled up a chair to the table, there wasn't a lot of room left because they were so big, but I squeezed the chair in between Jake and Embry.

"Almost half of Forks is flooded," Quil said. I guess they were talking about the weather. This made sense considering all of the curtains, in the whole house were closed except the one right by the table. The boys were staring out of it at the wet neighborhood.

I looked at the road through the window and couldn't believe my eyes; you wouldn't be able to drive down the street without getting water in your cars. Thankfully, there was a storm drain right in front of Embry's house, so if the street flooded we would have a little bit more time to get out.

I stared blankly at the table, slowly breathing. I was praying that my dad would be safe, for my sake and his. If he got injured, he would never be the same. I tried to take deep breaths to calm down. I felt my hands begin to shake. Bad thoughts ran through my mind. I tried hard to stop them but it was no use.

What if he drowns? Or gets hurt? What if he gets in a car accident? I tried hard to stop thinking about it but I couldn't. What if I never see him again? Like mom…. What if he disappears like mom? My heart started pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes to stop tears.

_Stop thinking about it, nothings going to happen he'll be okay_. I kept repeating the words through my head. I wanted to believe them. I wanted to believe them so badly. But I had lost one parent and I didn't want to loose another.

I saw Embry turn his head towards me in my peripheral vision, he was staring at me. It made me feel a little self-conscience. I turned towards him also and weakly smiled. I could see the pain in his eyes, it hurt me to look at him right now but I couldn't get myself to turn away.

"Kristi, would you mind coming to the living room with me? I would like to talk to you in private." he stood up and slid my chair back for me. He quickly showed me to his room and sat on his bed patting a spot on his bed right beside him, indicating for me to come sit down.

"Okay, Kristi. All of the guys know about this and since you have became a part of the family so quickly I think you have a right to know about it also." he looked at the ground making sure not to make eye contact.

I took a deep breath, "It's ok Embry. You can tell me anything." I gently started rubbing his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Well, earlier you had mentioned your mom had gone missing when you were twelve and I wanted you to know... Your not the only one. My mom went missing when I was twelve also. I never really knew my mom because she left my dad when I was born but one day I received a phone call from some cops in Chicago, and they said my mother had went missing and they had yet find her. Finally they just closed the case," He looked up at me for the first time since we entered the room.

That was interesting; it was almost the same exact thing that happened with my mom. But I didn't think I should say it. He looked upset. I put my hand on his knee, like he did to me at the beach. He stared down at it for a few minutes then sniffed.

"I just thought you should know," he said, quietly. I felt a weird pain. I'd always felt pain for any of my friend's if something bad happened to them. Like when Stacey's cat had died. She was upset and I was with her. But this was different. It was almost like I wanted to just cry with him and fix it anyway I could. I hated seeing him like this.

After a moment the silence was interrupted by the knocking of Embry's father, Christopher Call. As he entered the room you could see strictly two emotions: Shock and happiness.

Quickly he cleared his throat, "Embry may I speak to you for a moment. I think this information might startle you." He said. His father had a deep voice compared to my father. He looked a lot like Embry too.

Embry, quickly, wiped away his tears and followed his dad out into the hallway. I could hear their whispers as they talked.

I tip toed up to the bedroom door and pressed my ear up to it to clearly hear Embry and his father, "Embry, I know you will not believe me but she is your sister." Said Christopher.

"No, it can't be. You said I didn't have any siblings!" Hissed Embry.

"Son, I know it is hard for you to except but she is your twin sister. Just look at the resemblance between the two of you. Ask her your birthday, or hers, I can bet it is September 13th, just like yours."

I heard no response after that and guessed the conversation was over, but I wondered who they were talking about. My birthday was September 13, but that could just be a coincidence. I mean, many people have the same birthdays. And I doubt Christopher knew me enough to be talking about me. So I let it go and sat back down on the bed. I could still hear the rain outside. But I couldn't stray my mind from my Dad. I didn't want him to get hurt. About 5 minutes later Embry walked back in and sighed.

He shook his head from left to right, " My dad is going nuts. No, nuts would be an improvement it's more like loony."

"Well why do you say that?" I asked.

"Okay, just remember my dad thinks this, not me... My dad thinks you are my twin sister."

I gulped. Could it be possible? Could it? My dad is at work though, and if I was Embry's twin sister wouldn't that make Embry's dad my real father?

"Embry have you ever thought your dad might be right?" I asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "You think we might be related?"

"Well it's possible. My moms name was Eli-Elizabeth. What was your moms name?" I spoke quietly.

"My moms name was Elizabeth too." I could hear his breathing grow fast, just like mine did.

"Birthday?" He asked.

"September 13."

"What city are you from?"

"Chicago." I stated. "Wait… your eyes….your eyes!"

"What about them?" He asked.

"I know your eyes….. They were moms. You have mom's eyes"

"How is it possible?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. If it was then I needed to speak with my dad, or "dad". What if Christopher was my Biological father? Then what would that make my dad?

Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe it was time for me to go talk to Christopher.

"Embry do you mind if I go talk to your dad?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I would say to him but I would just improvise for now.

"No, of course not." I left on that note and headed for the kitchen. What would happen if Embry was my brother? Would I start living with them? Would I still live with my "dad"?

I entered the kitchen to have all eyes on me. It was awkward to have everyone staring at me but I had no time to be self conscience. I just wanted to know the truth.

I walked straight up to Christopher, "May I speak with you for a moment?" I asked some what politely.

"Of course Kristi."

He walked with me to living room and patiently waited for me to begin, "I was curious as to whether what you told Embry... was true?"

He smiled at me, " What do you think? You and Embry have a special bond that developed between siblings. You may not believe me but you will soon find out the truth from your father. Yes, you and Embry are in fact twins. When your mother and I were young though, we lived happily here but one day your mother was gone and so were you. I happened to guess she met someone else because we were not married at the time, but we were engaged. Part of it was her mother did not like me and would have done anything to have her daughter marry anyone else. Elizabeth was a lovely woman. We spoke the day before she went missing and arranged to meet again, once you both began High School. Apparently, your dad agreed and hoped for you and your brother to meet or else you would still be living in Chicago right now." He laughed and hopped up to go talk to Embry again, but before I left, Christopher gave me a hug and said he's always loved me. I hugged him back, in awe. I didn't believe half of this. So say Embry is my brother….. Well that would be okay. I've loved him like a brother since I met him. I walked back to Embry's room.

"What'd he say?" He asked. He looked up as I walked in. I sat next to him and told him everything Christopher had said to me. About halfway through, I noticed his hands were shaking a little bit. I wondered why but I didn't bring it up. When I finished, we sat in silence for what felt like hours. I wanted him to say something. I wanted him to laugh or smile. But I knew that wasn't going to just happen, it's just to soon.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about this, if you don't want me around just tell me." I looked to the ground feeling awful.

"No! It's not that. I love you and that will never change, I'm disappointed in my dad though. He lied to me all these years." he looked into my eyes and said, "Welcome to the family. I love you sis." He almost suddenly hugged me. It helped knowing I had more of a family than I thought.

"Embry I think we need to tell everyone else," I said. They all had a right to know since we are all best friends. And I had to talk to my dad about this too.

"You're probably right," he stood up and put out his hand for me. I took it and got up. We walked downstairs and everyone turned to look at us. I was suddenly very nervous. What were we supposed to say? You can't just walk up to your best friends and say that one of them is your brother, can you? I hesitated and looked up to Embry for help. He smiled and nodded.

"Guys we found out something important and think you have a right to know. We're…." he hesitated too. "Brother and sister." He said it fast, it sounded like one word. I was expecting some kind of surprise in their faces, but there was none.

Instead they all laughed but Paul was the loudest of them all, "You just figured it out?!"

How did everyone else already know? Yes, I might as well ask that, "How did you already know?"

They all started laughing again, "Go look in a mirror! The resemblance is undeniable and Kristi's dad told us."

My dad knows already. Of course he does, my mom probably told him years and years ago. Was it really that obvious though?

Embry and I went ahead and sat down at the table with everyone else. I had no idea what they were talking about before Embry and I had entered the room.

I cleared my throat, "So what were you guys talking about before we walked into the room?" I asked. I started to feel sick but I ignored it and continued with the conversation.

"Well, we were trying to guess what your dad was telling the both of you." answered Sam. I never really talked to Sam often; we have only spoke once before now, and it was not a very long conversation. Sam's girlfriend Emily was great though; she was sweet and down to earth, but when ever I talked to her I felt as though she was hiding something from me, just like everyone else.

I looked over towards Emily; she seemed content, "Emily, can I talk to you in private?" I asked. Of course, Embry asked what I wanted to talk to her about, I just told him it was nothing major.

She stood up from her spot and smiled. I took that as a yes on my part. Emily followed my every step until we were upstairs in Embry's room again.

"Sweetheart, what do you need to ask me about?" Emily asked.

I took a deep breath in, "I have a feeling...A feeling that you are hiding something from me." I looked straight into her eyes waiting for an answer. She sighed and laughed.

"Honey, we all have secrets and you will know about them soon enough. Don't fret over it just yet Kristi." she smiled and stood up to leave the room.

Finally, I had enough surprises for a life time and headed off to bed.

I woke up the next morning to find two boys in Embry's room starring at me. At first they scarred me but after I got up I was a little curious as to why they were watching me sleep.

They had yet to notice I was up so they continued their conversation, "This has to be Embry's sister, which means she should transform soon or the gene skipped her and went directly to Embry. Right?" said the boy.

Both boys looked different. One had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked around the same age as myself. He wore baggy worn out jeans and no shirt. The other boy looked also the same age as myself. He had light brown hair that was spiked up and hazel eyes. He wore no shirt and baggy jeans also.

During my evaluation I noticed I missed another part of the conversation, "...I'm not a doctor! Why are you asking me?!" I sat up ready to jump up, and stop a fight if it came to that, but I had forgot they thought I was asleep.

Both boys stared at me and I stared back.

"Who are you and why are you in here?" I asked. I made sure to have some authority in my voice.

The blonde headed boy answered first, "I'm Connor..."

"And I'm Cameron." Answered the other boy.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was already 11:30am.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked once again.

Connor looked skeptical at first, "We wanted to see if it was true. Are you really Embry's sister?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered. Before I could speak again both boys were out of the room and gone. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Embry sprawled out on the table asleep and everyone else in the living room asleep, other than Emily who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

The rest of our weekend seemed plain and rainy.


End file.
